Heartbeat
by Amano Airi
Summary: Di tiap detakannya menenangkan tiap gundah Haruno Sakura. For#MengheningkanCipta


**Heartbeat**

Di tiap detakannya menenangkan tiap gundah Haruno Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Dedicated : Mengheningkan Cipta Challenge**

 **Genre : Family and Angst**

 **Warning : Death Chara, Fast Plot, OOC, Typo(s), etc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langit begitu cerah dengan tumpahan warna-warna yang menyejukkan netra. Hari begitu damai tetapi pikirannya seperti dihantam badai di tengah-tengah luasnya samudera dan juga menggilanya tekanan suhu udara. Hari terlalu dini untuk membuat raut wajah gadis itu berlipat-lipat banyaknya dan juga kerutan yang timbul di sana-sini beserta rahngnya yang terasa ngilu karena terlalu lama mengeras dengan kedua alisnya yang nyaris bertautan satu sama lainnya. Pokok dari semuanya adalah hari begitu damai dan menenangkan, namun hal itu tidak sama halnya dengan apa yang Haruno Sakura rasakan saat ini.

"Ada angin apa yang membawamu kemari?" gadis itu angkat suara dengan intonasi dan tatapan yang sama sekali tak bersahabat. Pemuda itu mengetahuinya, lebih dari siapa pun juga.

"Aku tak menyangka bahwa kau masih memiliki nyali untuk menginjakkan kaki di sini dan bertemu dengaku," Sakura menarik napas seperti seseorang yang sedang dicekik kuat-kuat di lehernya,"beri aku sebuah alasan sebelum aku memanggil _security_ kemari sekarang juga!" ia meninggikan suaranya tiap saat detik berlalu dan amarahnya naik dan tak bisa dikendalikan.

Akasuna Sasori-itu namanya- pemuda dengan kedua bola mata berwarna hazel yang hangat itu membuang napasnya. Ia sudah memperhitungkan hal ini akan terjadi dan semua yang ia prekdisikan memang benar adanya. "Tidak ada salahnya aku menemuimu, _adik_."

 _Emerald_ nya membulat sempurna dengan bibir mungilnya yang bergetar. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Ia merasa dibodohi. "Aku bahkan tak pernah memimpikanmu untuk datang ke tempat ini."

"Kau memang tak perlu memimpikannya," kedua hazelnya menutup setengah,"karena aku pasti akan pergi untuk menemuimu."

Menyandarkan punggung di kokohnya dinding di belakangnya, Sasori mengamati tiap detil yang dapat ditangkap oleh netranya untuk disalurkan menuju tiap lobus otaknya. _Adiknya_ -Haruno Sakura, meski sekarang status keduanya bukanlah kakak beradik kembali tetapi mereka berdua tetaplah pernah saling berbagi di dalam rahim seorang Hawa.

"Sakura, kedatanganku ke sini tak hanya untuk menemuimu yang sudah lama dirawat di rumah sakit ini. Tetapi, aku juga datang ke sini untuk meyakinkanmu akan sesuatu yang memang tak boleh kau ragukan seumur hidupmu."

Gadis itu melipat kedua tangannya dam meletakkannya tepat di depan dada. Sasori menarik kedua sudut bibirnya ketika melihatnya.

"Aku hanya ingin menekankan bahwa _kita_ bagaimana serta di mana tetaplah kakak beradik meski kedua orang tua kita bercerai, meski sekarang kita berbeda nama keluarga, meski kini tak lagi tinggal di atap yang sama pula kau harus mengetahui dan jangan pernah lupakan momen saat kita bersama, baik saat di dalam lahir atau saat setelah kita dilahirkan di dunia."

Bibir mungil gadis itu membentuk sebuah lengkungan, sebuah senyuman mengejek ditujukannya pada pemuda tersebut. "Kau tak pantas untuk menceramahiku tentang hal itu."

Sasori memiringkan kepalanya beberapa derajat ke arah kanan, "Mengapa?"

"Kalau kau memanglah kakakku lalu mengapa kau meninggalkanku?" Sakura menunduk. Dua matanya terasa amat panas, "Kalau kau... memang menyayangiku sebagai adik beritahu aku alasan kenapa kau keluar dari rumah bersamanya?" berbisik pelan dan suaranya nyaris tercekat di tengah-tengah karena kini seluruh alat pernapasannya terasa seperti terbakar bara api yang besar.

Sasori berjalan mendekat di saat ia melihat kedua pundak Sakura bergerak naik turun secara abnormal. Membawanya dalam pelukan, Sasori tak tahu harus apa. Ia sudah terlalu banyak menorehkan luka tak kasat mata tetapi momen ini bolehlah ia ingat untuk selama-lamanya. Tentu bukanlah momen di mana ia membuat Sakura menangis. Tetapi momen selanjutnya, momen yang akan menyembuhkan tiap luka di hati Sakura, satu demi satu dengan lembut seperti permen kapas kesukaannya waktu kecil.

"Adik kecil, ingatlah kata-kata kakakmu ini meski kau membenci dirinya."

.

.

Iris cokelat hangat milik wanita itu beeerputar di saat ia mendengar suara ketukan di pintu ruang kerja miliknya. Memberikan izin untuk masuk seorang pemuda dengan surai-surai yang semi-bergelombang dengan warna meraaah kecokelatan dengan kedua manik berwarna hazel hangat yang kini tengah memancarkan sebuah aura yang bahkan tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata di saat wanita itu melihatnya dengan seksama.

"Bagaimana?" sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat pemuda bermarga Akasuna itu menaikkan kedua sudut bibirnya ke atas. "Dia benar-benar marah dan menatap penuh kebencian ke arahmu?"

"Sudah pasti. Aku sangat mengetahuinya," jeda sejenak saat Sasori mendudukkan diri di sebuah kursi yang disediakan di hadapannya,"karena memang begitulah watak Sakura. Sangat mudah untuk dibaca seperti buku."

Wanita itu tertawa renyah. Sangat, sangat renyah di indera pendengaran pemuda itu. "Tapi setidaknya kau sudah membuat sebuah momen yang tak akan pernah kau lupakan seumur hidupmu bukan, Akasuna Sasori?" wanita itu menaikkan kedua bahunya melawan gravitasi, "Atau kakaknya Akasuna Sakura?"

Kedua netra Sasori menutup dengan perlahan, "Sesukamu sajalah, Dr. Tsunade," timpalnya.

Tsunade mengulas senyum yang menurut seseorang di hadapannya terlalu lebar hingga menakutkan. Sayangnya tak berlangsung lama senyuman tersebut. Karena di detik selanjutnya seorang perawat dengan potongan rambut di atas bahu berwarna hitam kelam itu membawa kabar yang membuat kedua manusia yang sedari tadi di dalam ruangan tersebut itu nyaris lupa bagaimana caranya untuk bernapas.

Tanpa basa-basi dan juga gerakan yang meminimalisirkan waktu yang terus melaju Tsunade segera memerintahkan perawat yang baru saja datang itu untuk melakukan tiap perintah yang terucap. Sedangkan Sasori sendiri berjalan di belakang Tsunade. Menuju sebuah ruangan yang akan menjadi saksi bisu dari semua alasan mengapa Sasori datang mengunjungi Haruno Sakura-seorang pasien di Rumah Sakit Konoha dengan nomor ruangan sembilan belas beserta keterangan penyakitnya yang berkaitan dengan jantungnya.

.

.

Saat kedua _emerald_ nya terbuka dengan sempurna hari masih begitu cerah bagaikan kanvas yang ditumpahkan dengan cat-cat berwarna terang dan juga lembut dengan angin yang begitu bersahabat, Sakura bisa mendengarkan suara-suara alat yang diletakkan di sekeliling tempat tidurnya.

Pintu geser bercat putih itu digeser perlahan dengan harapan tidak menimbulkan banyak bunyi yang akan mengganggu pasien yang ada di dalamnya. Kedua iris hijau Sakura menangkap bayang Dr. Tsunade yang lengkap dengan jas putih miliknya. Sebuah jas yang selalu Sakura impi-impikan untuk dikenakannya suatu hari nanti saat ia telah dewasa.

"Bagaimana kedaanmu, Sakura? Merasakan sesuatu? Apa pun itu katakanlah padaku." Suara lembutnya membuat Sakura merasa begitu tenang dan nyaman.

"Aku tak mengerti bagaimana cara menjelaskannya. Tapi aku merasa begitu sehat." Sakura tahu bahwa suaranya memang kelewat pelan tetapi ia bisa tahu bahwa wanita itu bisa mendengarkan apa yang sedang ia ucapkan dengan baik.

Tsunade mendudukkan dirinya di samping ranjang Sakura yang memang disediakan satu tempat duduk berwarna putih tulang. "Itu bagus, bukan?" sahutnya pelan dengan sorot mata yang menyendu.

Sakura menutup matanya, "Dr. Tsunade jantung ini apakah jantung milikku?"

"Jantung di dalam tubuhmu itu bukanlah milikmu, Sakura," Tsunade bisa melihat raut terkejut Sakura dari ekor matanya, "jantung itu memanglah bukan milikmu. tetapi itu awalnya dan sekarang jantung tersebut adalah milikmu, Haruno Sakura."

Perempuan itu membuka separuh matanya dan melirik ke arah Tsunade, "Lalu beritahu aku siapa pemilik jantung ini sebelumnya."

"Jantung itu awalnya adalah milik Akasuna Sasori, kakakmu." rahang Sakura mengeras dan Tsunade memalingkan mukanya ke arah lain.

"Dia menitipkan surat ini padaku. Aku akan membacakannya untukmu bila ku mau," Tsuande menawarkan bantuannya sembari menunjukkan sebuah amplop berwarna putih bersih dengan nama Sasori yang tertera di sana ditulis dengan tinta berwarna hitam. Sakura tak menjawab, namun ia menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Meski ia tak tahu menagapa ia ingin sekali tahu isi suratnya.

Tsunade membukanya dan mulai membaca surat yang ditulis tangan oleh Sasori yang banyaknya hingga membuat pemuda itu menulis di dua halaman kertas. Tiap silabel yang keluar Sakura selalu merasakan kedua matanya memanas hingga sebuah cairang dari sudut matanya mengalir. Lagi-lagi ia tak tahu mengapa.

Sepuluh menit adalah waktu yang dihabiskan Tsunade untuk membacakan seluruh isi surat tersebut. Dan saat ia selesai membacakannya ia bisa melihat Sakura yang tersenyum lebar yang tengah berlinang air mata yang menyebabkan bantalnya basah dengan tangan kirinya yang menepel erat di dada kirinya, merasakan tiap detakan yang tercipta.

"Sakura?" Tsunade memanggilnya.

"Aku dulu begitu bodoh karena mempertanyakan apaka ia masih menyayangiku atau ia telah menganggapku telah tiada meski keberadaanku di dunia masih ada," air matanya kembali mengalir dan senyumannya makin merekah, "tapi, sekarang, aku memang tak perlu dan tak pernah lagi mempertanyakan kasih sayangnya padaku."

Pandangannya memburam, Tsunade tahu dan ia tak bisa mencegah dirinya. "Lalu?"

"Akasuna Sasori-kakakku, dia masih, masih, dan masih menyayagiku. Dia mencintaiku sepenuhnya. Aku bisa merasakannya di tiap detakan jantung ini."

"Apa kau masih merasa gundah sekarang, Sakura?" Tsunade kembali bertanya. Sakura kemudian menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, tiap detakannya telah menjawab semua kegundahanku, Dr. Tsunade."

Di dalam ruanga serba putih dengan aroma khas antiseptik, Haruno Sakura memulai kehidupan barunya. Meski ia merasa sakit di dalam dadanya tetapi ia akan membuat jantung itu tetap berdetak untuk menuju hari esok. Hari di mana ia bisa membanggakan dirinya sebagai – _adik kandung dari Akasuna Sasori_.

"Dr. Tsunade, di manakah nanti makam kakakku?"

"Kau mau pergi ke sana?" Tsunade bertanya dengan suara yang amat serak.

.

.

Hari tak terlalu siang dan mentari masih tertutup di balik tebalnya awan. Langit bagaikan dinding yang dicat dengan warna biru pastel dan hari terlalu damai dan menyenangkan untuk dihabiskan di dalam rumah. Membawa satu buket bunga yang berisi dengan macam-macam bunga yang menggoda mata, Haruno Sakura mendekati salah satu nisan yang bertuliskan nama saudaranya, Akasuna Sasori. Gadis itu merendahkan tubuhnya. Dengan hati-hati ia meletakkan buket tersebut sembari tersenyum riang.

"Hei, lama tak berjumpa kak," Sakura berdehem sebentar dan kemudian terkekeh geli, "aku punya banyak sekali hal yang ingin kuceritakan, tapi pertama-tama bagaimana kalau aku menjelaskan arti dari bunga-bunga tersebut? Aku lumayan ahli dalam hal ini."

Dan hari itu merupakan hari terdamai yang ada, karena Sakura selalu dapat merasakan detak jantung yang selalu membuatnya berhasil melewati hari ini dan menuju hari esok.

.

.

 _~Fin~_

.

.

 **A/N : Jadi Sakura dan Sasori adalah saudara kembar dan saat umur mereka sepuluh tahun orang tuanya bercerai dan hidup terpisah. Di umurnya yang ke-15 tahun Sakura terkena penyakit jantung (gak tahu pokoknya jantungnya sakit gitu. Titik.) trus Sakura itu rupanya selalu dibayang-bayangi bahwa Sasori udah gak sayang lagi ama dia karena mereka berdua berpisah gitu. Dan, yah, Sasori memberi jantungnya agar Sakura kembali sehat dan TAMAT! Ya gak, Sakura ke makamnya Sasori dulu deng!**

 **Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca fanfic gaje, abal, kependekan, feel gak kerasa, etc.**


End file.
